


In The Woods

by Haywire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire





	In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panicswitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicswitch/gifts).



Maria stretched out as she awoke, yawning as she twisted her head around to see what time it was. She blinked when her alarm clock was nowhere to be found on her nightstand, then she realized she wasn’t at home. As if on cue some birds outside the bedroom window chirped loudly and brightly, and she remembered that she was spending the long weekend at her cabin with…

Frowning, Maria turned to look at the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. The sheets on that side had been turned down and its former occupant was gone. Maria shimmied across further and peered over the side of the bed, seeing the clothes that had rested on that side were gone as well, at least the clothing that wasn’t hers - a few items of her own had landed there.

She grinned at the memory of the previous evening and then swung her legs out over her side of the bed and sat up. Natasha probably hadn’t gone far, or so she hoped anyway. In the meantime Maria’s stomach growled, so she figured it was best to do something about that.

The brunette got to her feet and stretched again, arching her back and rubbing the back of her neck as she did so. Her robe was resting on a nearby chair and Maria grabbed it, sliding it over her arms and letting it fall into place over her nude form. She didn’t bother doing it up before making her way to the kitchen; if she was at home in the city she’d probably have closed it up, she thought, but here in the country it didn’t matter for some reason.

When Maria reached the kitchen, the door to the cabin opened and in walked Natasha. She was sweating and had a backpack slung over her shoulder, which she placed on the floor once she’d fully entered the cabin and shut the door behind her.

“Well, look who was up with the birds.” Maria said. “I was wondering where you’d gone.”

“Morning,” Nat replied, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek as she walked past her and trailing a hand lightly against her bare stomach. “I just wanted to get some fresh air and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Mmm, I did need the rest, but that’s not really my fault.” She grinned and walked over to the sink, opening the cabinets above it. “Up for some breakfast?” Maria took down a skillet and laid it on the stove, turning it on.

“That sounds like the greatest thing ever, honestly.” Natasha took a bottle of water out of the fridge, unscrewing the cap and taking a long sip from it. “It’s really hot out today, you picked the perfect weekend for this.”

“Can you hand me the eggs and bacon please?” She held her hands out as Nat reached back into the fridge and took the requested items out, handing them to Maria. “It really is beautiful out. Where’d you go anyway?”

“Up that little hill just north west of here. Well,” Nat said, pausing for another mouthful of water. “it looked like a little hill on the way here, but i was in fact quite wrong about that.” She pulled out one of the old wooden chairs around the kitchen table, taking a seat while Maria scurried about the kitchen preparing their breakfast.

“Hah, yeah, that’s a steep one. Kind of deceptive at first glance.” She chuckled and broke an egg over the frying pan, stepping back slightly as it sizzled on the stove. “Makes for good exercise though. This is where I usually come to train, actually.”

“Makes perfect sense to me, I’d be up here all the time if I could.” She laid the water down on the table and stood back up, walking over to Maria. “In fact, maybe I should be bugging you to come here more often.” She wrapped her arms around Maria carefully, not wanting to startle her while she was cooking.

Maria smirked even though her partner couldn’t see her. “Oh really now?” She kept cooking even when Natasha’s hands sought out the side of her robe, sliding underneath the fabric and brushing up and along her sides. "And why would I possibly agree to such a thing, hmm?"

"Because." Nat said, resting her chin on the crook of Maria's shoulder as she continued to explore with her hands. The brunette could practically feel the grin on her face. "I'll ask nicely, I promise."

"Alright, alright. Message received." Maria said with a chuckle. "Just let me finish this one, ok?" She didn't want to waste any food, even if it was just a single egg. It was just about done so she reached up and turned off the stove, placing the pan on one of the cold burners before turning around to face her girlfriend. "Now, what was that you said about asking nicely?"

Before Nat could reply a beeping noise went off, catching both of them off guard. Maria looked over at the table, eyebrow raised.

"I thought we made a pact before we came here, no cell phones or distractions." They had brought a sat phone of course, in case SHIELD needed to reach them in the event of an actual emergency; it sat on one end of the kitchen counter, where it hadn't gone off since their arrival. Maria had left extremely strict instructions that no one was to even _think_ about calling them unless something along the lines of a nuclear attack was happening.

"Oh, that's just my alarm clock." Natasha said, stepping back from Maria and heading for her phone. "It's nothing, I left it on when I got up this morning and forgot to turn it off." She reached for it, only to have her hand blocked by Maria, who then in turn scooped up the device. "Hey, it's ok, I've got-"

" _Twitter?!_ " Maria exclaimed. "Oh my god, did you... wait, there's no reception in here." She squinted at the cell phone's display, which had a 'no service' symbol where the normal signal strength was located. "How did you... oh, _oh_. So that's why you were climbing after all." The hill's height wasn't that deceptive to the red head after all, Maria thought.

"It's not what you think, I just had to. You know." Natasha sighed, then shrugged. "What can I say, I've got a problem. Though it's not _really_ a problem, and I can stop whenever I want."

"Except when you're stranded miles from civilization and decent reception, when you'll hike for miles in order to get even one single bar to check your feed, and-" Maria stopped, having opened and scrolled through her girlfriend's Twitter application. "Wait, you posted a selfie once you reached the peak? Oh my _god_ , Nat!"

“Maria-” Nat began, reaching out for her phone only to have the other woman pull it further away from her grasp.

“Wow, there are a _lot_ of emoticons on here.” She continued scrolling until Natasha finally managed to wrest the device from her fingers. “Ok, ok, I’m sorry, I just had no idea.” Maria said, trying not to laugh and mostly failing.

“Fine. Keep it up and you won’t get to shower with me.” Natasha said, switching the phone off before stuffing it in her pocket. “Which, incidentally, was what I was going to ask you nicely about, but now I’m not so sure.”

“So does that mean you’re going to ask me roughly, then?” Her laughter slowed down and Maria put her hands on her hips, cocking her head to one side. “You know, I might actually prefer that instead.”

“Only one way to find out, I suppose.” The red head reached out for Maria’s robe and tugged on it, pulling her closer. Wrapping her arms around her, Natasha kissed her deeply, enjoying the little moan it elicited from Maria’s lips. “Shall we?” She reached down and playfully slapped the brunette’s bare bottom before turning and heading for the bathroom, taking off her own clothes as she went.

“Most definitely.” came her response before she followed after Natasha. Breakfast would have to wait until later, but Maria had a feeling that neither of them minded all that much.


End file.
